El sueño
by Blue Windy
Summary: Raven tiene un extraño sueño y Robin trata de ayudarla pero eso se convertira en algo mas,justo cuando comienzan a entenderse, los demas no pueden soportarlo... que sucedera? haha que onda con mi summary xD!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, un saludo y gracias por escoger mi historia, lean y opinen, si van a criticar por favor sean constructivos y no pongan cosas sin sentido, gracias, a por cierto este es un ROBxRAE, vivan con eso, a quien no le guste no lea y a quien si, pues bienvenidos!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

**Loneliness**

por: Blue Windy

_-Robin¿eres tú?-_

_El agarro su brazo y la giro para que lo mirara de frente_

_-¿que hacemos aquí?- pregunto ella_

_-no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, te amo-_

_-yo te necesito, te…-_

_-¡RAVEN! No, detente!- pero era tarde energía negra rodeo a Robin y el desapareció_

_-¿Robin? ROBIN-_

_-hola Raven, te diviertes, mira lo que has hecho, ya destruiste hasta a tu mejor amigo, te has quedado sola -_

_-¿padre? Vete, déjame en paz-_

_-ohhh querida, si me voy estarás SOLA otra vez, como siempre, todos te desprecian, todos te juzgan por lo que eres, tu eres como yo, un demonio, se como te sientes-_

_-no, ya basta déjame en paz-_

_SOLA, SOLA, SOLA, eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente._

_-NOOOOOOOOOO-_

Ella se levanto gritando "noooo" en voz alta, estaba muy nerviosa

-uhhhhhh¿que pasa?- se dijo Raven a si misma, abrió los ojos ya no estaba mas en aquel lugar, estaba sobre su propia cama, absolutamente SOLA sin Robin y en su propio cuarto, puso una mano sobre su frente, esta sudando como loca, pronto realizo que había sido solo un sueño, un sueño que ya había tenido en otras ocasiones, desplomo su cabeza sobre las almohadas, miro su reloj, se leían las 4:30, pero en fin, no podría dormir de nuevo así que se puso de pie, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar a Robin desapareciendo, su sueño…pesadilla nunca había llegado a un final, siempre terminaba ahí o un poco mas adelante, siempre despertaba o era despertada.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, dejo que el agua tibia la recorriera y seguía recordando ese _horrible_ sueño "_que pasa conmigo, acaso es un mensaje de mi padre, no no puede ser el ah desaparecido ya,_ **quizás lo que pasa es que amas a Robin y tienes miedo de que desaparezca o lo lastimen o que no corresponda a tus sentimientos,** _no, yo no puedo amar, y menos a Robin, el es mi amigo mi mejor amigo,_ **_mas que amigo, lo adoras_** _BASTA!_"sacudió su cabeza para dejar de dialogar consigo misma, lo que paso era malo y punto.

Después de tomar una rápida ducha, se puso un uniforme limpio y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar estaba todo aun muy oscuro, y tropezó con algo, cayendo al suelo

-ouch, estúpida cosa- _"Chico Bestia y sus cosas inútiles¿ por que las deja por todos lados?"_Dijo ella mientras sobaba el brazo sobre el cual había caído.

-no soy una cosa- respondió una voz, Raven se sobresalto al escucharla¿porque, porque a ella, no pudo ser otra persona, ahí estaba esa persona a la que menos tenia ganas de ver en ese momento, se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¿Robin, que haces tirado en el suelo a las 5:00 de la mañana?- pregunto ella con nerviosismo en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de sonar sarcástica para que no sospechara.

-pues no podía dormir, tuve un sueño _extraño_ y vine aquí, me puse a hacer unos pequeños ejercicios y sin darme cuanta me quede dormido, y luego viniste y me pateaste¿que te trae por aquí?-

-lamento haberte pateado, pero tu sabes, no suele haber gente dormida en medio del pasillo, error mío, yo… este… no… este…tuve un sueño extraño también y uhhhh, vine a preparar un té de hierbas, y ya me voy- dijo ella muy nerviosa al mencionar su sueño, se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse pero Robin agarro su brazo.

"_NO,** como en el sueño**, basta no, no el sueño, ahora despertare en mi cama y listo"_

Pero nada ocurrió, una serie de escalofríos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Raven.

-Raven… ¿te encuentras bien?-

-no, digo si¡ya despierta!- grito ella, Robin se sorprendió y la soltó, ella se desplomo en el piso y comenzó a murmurar cosas que Robin no alcanzaba a descifrar, se agacho puso una mano sobre el su hombro, ella levanto la mirada, no era el sueño, no iba a desaparecer ni nada, se tranquilizó un poco, Robin la alzo y la llevo al sofá.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto muy serio

-nada, solo…nada olvídalo-

-puedes confiar en mi, dime que paso por favor, con lo de despierta y eso-

Raven sabia que no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que no le dijera su problema, no quería mentirle pero tampoco le iba a contar sobre su sueño "**_¿Por qué no?_** _Imagínalo: es que soñé que me amabas y yo te amaba y luego te mataba y yo me quedaba en sola, que pensaría sobre mí **¿entonces que le vas a decir? **No lo se"_

-¿Raven?- insistió Robin.

-yo, yo tuve una pesadilla… en… la que… me atacaba… Slade… Y todos moríamos- mintió Raven, "_**no pudiste encontrar otra cosa, eso no ayudo solo lo pondrá paranoico, **fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, **piensa mejor en la próxima**_"

Robin se acerco a Raven y la abrazo, mas escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes aquí estoy… estamos todos para protegerte no dejare…mos que te hagan daño, tranquila-

-g…g…gracias R…R…R…Robin- hasta ese momento se dio cuanto de que Robin había hablado de si mismo y luego agregado a los demás, **"_¿acaso eso podria significar que…?_**_ No, solo soy su a miga y no me quiere ver triste"._

-bueno me voy- dijo ella nerviosa

-no, no te vallas, es mejor dos tipos pasando el tiempo juntos, que solos y aburridos ¿no crees?- dijo el rápidamente para impedir que _SU CHICA _se escapara, sabia que algo la atormentaba, en realidad no creía en eso de Slade, bueno no en que había soñado con el, talvez si había soñado pero con otra cosa, estaba seguro.

-si… creo…- dijo ella, sin mucha opción.

Robin miro la hermosa cara de la chica, sus hermosos ojos brillantes, su cabello, su piel pálida, sus labios, se moría por probar esos labios, era tan hermosa, no estaba seguro de cuando había empezado a sentir cosas por la chica oscura pero así era y le gustaba eso, no había nada malo con Starfire, era linda y todo, pero a veces podía llegar a fastidiar con su ingenuidad, no podía hablar libremente con ella, porque interrumpía cada 5 segundos para preguntar esto o aquello, y con Raven era diferente, y verdaderamente le afectaba verla tan distante e incomoda en su presencia.

Tratando de romper el silencio, Robin se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿en que piensas?-

-en nada...-

Raven aun tenia la mirada perdida, Robin se quedo mudo con sus palabras, decidió confortarla… se acerco y la abrazo de nuevo, murmurando palabras en su oído que siquiera el entendía.

-¿que dices?- dijo ella, a pesar de que estaba incomoda, se sentía segura junto a el, una pequeña risa apagada salio de su boca

-digo que realmente te ves linda hoy- _"¿de donde rayos salio eso?" _Robin se maldijo a si mismo por esas palabras…

-uhhh….gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose,

"_hey, eso es, hoy esta de buenas es mi oportunidad" pensó él._

-no, es enserio, wow, que chica tan linda tenemos aquí, no entiendo cual es el problema¿quien no querría a una diosa como tu?-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Raven¿acaso Robin estaba..? No, no podía ser, porque habría _el _de quererla a _ella_, ya tenia a Starfire, solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, no había nada entre ellos¿o si?

-bueno por lo menos yo no puedo resistirme a una diosa como tu- dijo el seductoramente, Raven lo miro con cara un poco confundida, Robin puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura bajo la capa, mas escalofríos recorreros el cuerpo de la chica.

-y es de entender, porque mírate eres perfecta, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tus labios…tus labios-

Para Robin era ahora o nunca, Raven nunca había dejado a nadie acercarse tanto, y decidió actuar antes de que se arrepintiera y lo volara a otra dimensión. Solo robaría un beso eso era todo. Sus labios acariciaron lentamente los de ella, ella cerró sus ojos y espero…

Robin puso su otra mano en el hermoso rostro de la chica, su piel era suave, sus labios acariciaron los de ella otra vez, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robin, eso era una invitación para continuar, sus labios se tocaron otra vez, pero no se separaron, era un tierno beso, el cual fueron profundizando lentamente…

-¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?- grito Cyborg quien acababa de entrar y los vio abrazándose y besándose.

-¡nada!- gritaron al mismo tiempo separándose de inmediato.

-OHHH, YO CREO QUE ESO FUE ALGO, tienen una explicación que dar- dijo Cyborg con un tono de enojo en su voz.

-¿amigos, porque gritan en esta hermosa mañana de hoy?- dijo Starfire, quien acababa de aparecer con los ojos medio cerrados y abrazando un oso de peluche

-si Cyborg que no se puede dormir en esta "T" o que- Chico Bestia se unió apareciendo detrás de Starfire.

-bueno nosotros, ella…yo…yo… ella… estaba triste y yo la quería consolar- dijo Robin tartamudeando

-¡y tu manera de consolar es besándola y… tu sabes, otras… cosas… en el sofá!- dijo Cyborg aun enojado.

-¿QUE ROBIN Y RAVEN QUE!- dijeron Chico Bestia y Starfire al mismo tiempo

-así es, este tipo estaba besando a Raven y…uhhh… en el sofá- dijo el mitad robot acusadoramente señalando a Robin.

Los ojos de Starfire se llenaron de lágrimas, y los de Chico Bestia de celos…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Bueno los dejo aquí por el momento, es tarde, como la 1:00 am….y….tengo sueño..jeje… espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios porfa…

Gracias a todos

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos míos! Como os encontráis esta hermosisima tarde del día de hoy? Ya! deja de hablar así (se da una cachetada a si misma) como iba a diciendo holas a todos que gusto que estén aquí leyendo, creo que voy a llorar…

1000-8000 gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegraron el día!

Creo que no habrá tanto romance en este capitulo pero igual…

Jeje bueno total lean mi historia y opinen, se aceptan criticas constructivas, no cosas sin sentido, además esto es un **ROBxRAE** así que vivan cos eso! A quien le guste…los amo y a quien no, favor de no leer… gracias, ahora a lo importante…

A quien pregunto por que Cyborg se enojo tanto y fue tan "acusador": es porque le tiene un cariño especial a Raven, es como su hermana pequeña y el cree que Robin solamente la esta usando o algo…

**Loneliness**

**El sueño**

Por: Blue Windy

-fue…mi…culpa…ya me voy- dijo Raven aun apenada por lo que había ocurrido, se levanto y se dirijo a su habitación sin otra palabra, aunque aun podía escuchar a Chico Bestia gritándole a Robin "¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE ROBASTE A MI CHICA VIEJO?" y a Cyborg "¿NO SOLO CONFORME CON STARFIRE AHORA TAMBIEN A RAVEN?".

P.D.V Raven

_¿Rayos y ahora que?_ **_Jajajaja, yo tenia razón el te ama,_** _claro que no fue solo un impulso, estúpidas hormonas, **si claro por que no lo admites son el uno para el otro**, claro que no nadie puede quererme a mi, a mi, soy… no es posible que alguien se enamore de mi, **claro que si: Robin te beso y ¿no acaba de decir Chico Bestia que Robin se había robado a su chica? **Buen punto… ya basta no tengo ánimos de dialogar conmigo misma ahora…shoo shoo._

Entre a mi habitación y me dirigí a mi cama, me tire sobre ella boca arriba y mire el techo

-¿acaso es cierto y Robin me ama de verdad, espera de donde saque eso el jamás dijo que me amaba…-

Mire a mi alrededor, libros, libros, libros, unas cuantas cosas para hacer pócimas, libros, una estatuilla en forma de cuervo…libros, _"acabo de notar que aburrida es mi habitación…valla… **si la verdad, debiste quedarte aya, con Robin**, ya basta deja de pensar en Robin"_

En ese momento decidí que meditar tal vez arreglaría un poco mi mente, así que:

-azarath… metrion… zinthos, azarath... metrion... zinthos...-

Pero me equivoque no podía dejar de pensar en Robin y sus labios y... **_ohhh si el es perfecto,_** _ya basta, debo hacer algo si no quiero volverme loca **¿por Robin? **arrrghhh_

P.D.V normal

Volviendo a Robin, aun estaba ahí en el sofá siendo regañado por sus amigos, pero perdía la paciencia…

-¿Y AHORA QUE CABELLO DE PUNTA, TAMBIEN VAS A ROBARTE A BEE, A MI NOVIA?-

-YO CREO QUE SI VIEJO, SI SE ROBO A LA MIA TAMBIEN PLANEA ROBARSE A LA TUYA-

-¡YA BASTA¡Para empezar Raven NO es TU novia, no hay nada entre Star y yo, y ya dejen de gritarme de una vez!-

Robin había olvidado que Starfire aun se encontraba ahí, todos la oyeron decir algo en su idioma y ella salio volando y llorando.

-¡MIRA, AHORA YA HICISTE SENTIR MAL A STAR!- grito cyborg mas enojado.

Robin ya estaba harto, se levanto y se fue, no estaba seguro de si hablar con Raven o con Starfire, así que mejor se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Por qué a mi¡No es mi culpa que Starfire me quiera, no es mi culpa que Raven me quiera a mi y no a Chico Bestia, no es mi culpa que Cyborg piense que soy un… un… roba-novias o algo así, yo no hice nada malo! rooooaaaarrrr- dijo el ya muy enojado, se tiro sobre su cama, se quito el antifaz y tallo sus ojos con desesperación.

Pasaron varias horas, todo estaba mas tranquilo, y Robin se armo de ánimos para ir a hablar con Starfire, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la ella, toco suavemente y la quebradiza voz de Starfire le respondió:

-si eres Robin o Raven no quiero hablar contigo hasta nuevo aviso, así que vete-

-por favor Star, yo tengo que decirte algo, ábreme por favor-

-no Robin, no ay nada de que hablar, ahora vete de mi puerta por favor-

-Starfire, por lo menos déjame decirte algo- insistió Robin, Starfire abrió su puerta y dejo a Robin entrar.

-Starfire yo, lo lamento de verdad lo lamento- dijo el finalmente, la chica se quedo pensando unos segundos, recapacitando, y finalmente decidió que se había comportado muy mal, debería estar feliz por sus amigos, y no desearles el mal…

-no Robin, creo que debo ser yo la que debe disculparse, me sentí celosa de Raven por un momento, pero me doy cuenta de que estuvo mal, mis disculpas por favor-

-yo se que tu, me… querías… pero no soy el adecuado para ti, debes buscar a otra persona mejor-

-como quien Robin, no hay nadie mejor que tu-

-claro que si Star, que te parece… Speddy o Aqualad, son guapos… bueno no para mi pero jeje, eh oído buenos comentarios sobre ellos, y además me confesaron que, creen que eres linda, y en verdad lo eres-

Starfire levanto su rostro empapado en lágrimas y luego una sonrisa apareció en su boca, se acerco a Robin y lo abrazo.

-gracias Robin, sabes, Raven tiene mucha suerte, estoy feliz por ustedes- dijo Starfire ya mas animada

-de nada Star, ahora me voy ¿esta bien?- Starfire asintió y Robin salio de su habitación, se dirigió a la sala, ahí estaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia hablando entre ellos, pero se callaron inmediatamente en cuanto vieron a Robin.

-hum, sabes Cyborg creo que este es un buen momento para ir a esa súper tienda que encontraste- dijo Chico Bestia mientras lanzaba una mirada de aléjate-o-voy-a-matarte a Robin.

-sabes que, tienes mucha razón, vámonos, no volveremos hasta mañana por si te intereresa Robin, nos llevaríamos a Raven, pero no querrá venir, así que: MUCHO CUIDADO Y LE HAGAS ALGO EH!- dijo Cyborg, mirando de reojo a Robin enojado, los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron rápidamente.

Unos segundos después Starfire salio con una pequeña maleta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-hey Star¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Robin mirando su maleta

-eh hablado con los Titanes Este y me invitaron a pasar unos días ahí así que me iré¿te parece conveniente Robin?- pregunto la chica muy feliz con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-por supuesto Star, me parece muy conveniente- dijo el sus ultimas palabras casi inaudibles, y con eso dicho Starfire salio y se fue, hum, eso los dejaba solos a Robin y Raven, soooolos.

Raven seguia en su habitación y momentos antes sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida… muy mal…

_SOLA… SOLA…SOLA…_

_-NOOOOOOOOOO!-_

-¡ahhhhhh, noooo! - dijo ella al despertar de nuevo totalmente empapada en sudor y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, le tomo unos minutos aclararse a la realidad, se puso de pie, estaba demasiado asustada para volver a dormir ese día.

Raven salio por fin de su habitación, tenia hambre, se dirigió a la cocina, afortunadamente no había nadie ahí, _"¿donde estarán todos? " _se pregunto a si misma mientras preparaba un te de hierbas.

-hola Raven- dijo Robin quien entro en ese momento, flechazos de los eventos ocurridos regresaron a la mente de Raven, poniéndola muy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo calmándola, al menos ya no estaba sola '_**y mira que compañía te conseguiste**, no ahora por favor'._

-hoo-oo-o-l-a- dijo ella tartamudeando, Robin la miro, pero ella no miro de regreso aunque sentía su mirada, lo cual la puso aun mas nerviosa.

-uhhh, Starfire fue con los titanes Este por unos días, y Cyborg y Chico Bestia siguen enojados y no regresaran hasta mañana- dijo el, mientras se sentaba en la pequeña barra de la cocina.

-¿Por qué se fue Starfire?- dijo Raven preocupada, se sentía mal por, de alguna manera, haber robado a su chico, volteo a ver a Robin, y el vio la preocupación en su rostro, así que se levanto, fue a donde se encontraba ella y la abrazo.

-no te preocupes, ella esta bien, hemos arreglado las cosas, y la verdad es que fue a probar suerte con Speddy o Aqualad, dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros-

-que lo aya dicho no quiere decir que en verdad se sienta así, y tu lo sabes, no quiero lastimarla Robin, es mi mejor y única amiga, no quiero que me odie- dijo ella liberándose de el, después tomo su taza, la cual contenía el te, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-si, lo se, pero ¿que es lo que quieres que haga, yo no la quiero mas que como amiga, y tu lo sabes, no puedo ser algo para ella, solo la lastimaría mas- respondió el mientras la seguía.

La alcanzo y agarro su muñeca para que no huyera de él, ella volteo a verlo, su rostro mostraba tristeza, bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el con un tono de preocupación, y movió su mano de tal manera que ahora tenia los dedos de Raven entre los suyos, ella no contesto, solo cerro sus ojos, una pequeña lagrima salio de uno de ellos, recordaba una vez mas la sensación de perder a Robin, a ese chico al que tanto quería, el quedarse sola, y el saber que todo había sido por su culpa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano, una mano que seco su única lagrima derramada, ella abrió sus ojos, y él puso su misma mano bajo la barbilla de la chica y alzo su rostro.

-hay algo que te molesta, esta bien si no quieres decirme, pero quiero que sepas que te ayudare siempre ¿esta bien?- dijo él ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa, Raven mostró una sonrisa pequeña y asintió, el se acerco para otro beso y ella no se opuso…

Pero el comunicador de Robin sonó, interrumpiéndolos.

-aquí Robin¿Qué sucede?- respondió él irritado.

-ohhhh Robin, lamento si interrumpí algo- dijo Starfire, quien podía ver a Raven sonrojada desde la pantallita.

-no te preocupes Star, solo le explicaba a Raven donde estaban todos- contesto Robin rápidamente, tratando de que Starfire no sospechara.

-maravilloso, amigo, solo llamaba para informar que eh llegado a mi destino con éxito, me encuentro con los titanes Este en este instante ¡y todos mandan muy cordiales saludos a ustedes!- dijo emocionada Starfire desde el otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba al fondo las voces de Aqualad y Bee, peleando y a Mas y Menos molestando a Speddy.

-que bueno Star, mandales saludos a ellos también de nuestra parte- respondió Robin, mientras esto pasaba, Raven noto que su mano aun estaba capturada por la de Robin, le dio un apretón indicando que se iba, lo soltó, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella, Robin había entendido el mensaje así que la dejo irse.

-uhh, Robin¿esta todo bien, nuestra amiga parece perturbada- dijo Starfire desde la otra línea, había visto a Raven irse pero no el pequeño mensaje, por lo que creyó que ella estaba enojada, y su expresión no ayudaba mucho.

-no te preocupes Star, todo esta bien con ella- respondió Robin, pero en su voz había un cierto tono de duda. Starfire y Robin hablaron por otro rato, y al fin se despidieron.

Raven miro por su ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro, la lluvia se acercaba.

-genial¿ahora como demonios se supone que podré dormir?- _'definitivamente no podré dormir hoy, muy mal por mi, uuhhhfffuuu, **bueno, sabes, no tienes que quedarte aquí, siempre puedes ir con Robin, jeje** NO, que estoy pensando**, yo te lo diré, estas pensando en… "ohh dios, tengo miedo, mejor voy con Robin a…" **¡SUFICIENTE, no mas pensamientos así, **ohhhh si chica**, no, no…'_

Un fuerte trueno interrumpió su dialogo consigo misma haciéndola gritar, y obviamente varias cosas explotaron.

-¡aaahhhhhh, sabes, creo que no es tan mala idea, ni loca me quedo aquí-

Así que se dirigió hacia la sala donde esperaba que Robin se encontrara, y por suerte para ella ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá viendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer, el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo olas mucho mas grandes de lo normal, y el bosque a lo lejos se mecía de un lado a otro.

Robin no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Raven hasta que se sentó a su lado, ella dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso a jugar con su capa, Robin sonrió para si mismo y miro el rostro de la hermosa chica que se encontraba a su lado, el resplandor de los rayos lejanos le daba mejor vista de los detalles…

-¿Qué miras, hay algo malo conmigo?- pregunto ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, perfectamente sabía lo que Robin pensaba, y no porque estuviera leyendo su mente, si no porque¿Cuántas personas babean por lo feo que estas? Verdad que no.

-solo tu belleza- respondió el saliendo de su trance, empezaba el juego otra vez, Raven se ruborizo un poco pero la oscuridad no permitía que Robin lo notara.

-si claro, belleza ja-ja- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿no me crees?- pregunto el con un tono de humor. Raven movió su cabeza de lado a lado, indicando una clara respuesta: NO.

-huuum, ahí tenemos un problema… sabes, deberías dejar que te hicieran cumplidos de vez en cuando- continuo el desviando su mirada del rostro de ella.

En ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo, causado por un rayo, Raven grito y varias cosas se derritieron, Robin retrocedió asustado, mas por los poderes de la chica que por el rayo, pero no pudo ir lejos, ya que ella, sin darse cuenta, lo abrazo tratando de ocultarse.

-tranquila¿estas bien?- dijo Robin intentando de calmar a la asustada chica, pasando una mano por su cabello violeta, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no se alejo, no quería dejarlo ir, no ahora.

Estaba demasiado cansada, y sin notarlo se quedo dormida en los brazos de Robin, no tenia miedo de dormir esta vez, después de todo estaba con el, el la protegería… el solo escuchaba su respiración pesada, y se decía a si mismo la suerte que tenia por tener a una chica tan hermosa como ella dormida junto a el, pronto el cansancio comenzó a dominarlo a el también, así que simplemente se recostó en el sofá, con ella aun entre sus brazos y, se quedo dormido, los dos juntos…

Pero en otra ciudad, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo, un chico mitad metal y uno verde planeaban como deshacer esa pareja…

ohhhhh siii! Eh terminado otro capitulo…

Creo que me equivoque con eso del romance…, y me eh dado cuenta de que soy… una malvada de lo peor, que pena! No me miren así!(Va y se entierra en el jardín)

Desde 3 metros bajo tierra:

Así que, que opinan? Esta rancio, esta bueno, quieren saber que pasa? Bueno dejen reviews y ya veré que hago… es fácil yo se que puedes hacerlo, solo una palabras de aliento por favor, en estos momentos me siento la rechazada… uhhh es una larga historia pero estoy un poco deprimida así que… (Se desentierra y va por kleenex, regresa y se vuelve a enterrar y llora descontroladamente) gracias una vez mas por leer y que tengan un excelente día lleno de sonrisas, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi… :(

P.D. tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, pero aun así será mas o menos cada fin de semana así que estén pendientes por favor!

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow… yo… los amo a todos! Esta bien eso fue precipitado…pero es la verdad, muchisimas gracias a todos MIS AMIGOS que leyeron y también a los que mandaron reviews…

Yo me siento tan…feliz, creo que ya lo supere y uhhh…espero que les guste este capitulo…creo que me esta yendo bien jeje…

Bueno en fin, lean y opinen, ahhh les recuerdo por si lo olvidaron, se aceptan criticas constructivas, no cosas sin sentido y ademas esto es un ROBxRAE quien este de acuerdo bienvenidos y quien no, solo no lean y evítense un disgusto mas tarde.

Bueno con todo aclarado, creo que podemos comenzar ahem ahem…

**Loneliness**

**El sueño**

Por Blue Windy

Raven abrió sus ojos súbitamente, era temprano por la mañana, no estaba en su habitación, estaba asustada, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se despertó gritando y sudando como loca, esta vez era diferente, se sentía segura, asustada pero segura, recuerdos la golpearon inesperadamente, volteo bruscamente para encontrar el calido cuerpo de Robin abrazado al suyo, tallo sus ojos comprobando que fuera la realidad y no un engaño de su mente, no lo era.

Se libero de el, intentando no hacerlo despertar, y se arrodillo junto al sofá mirándolo, pero tan pronto como estuvo fuera de su alcance él despertó, no sintiendo el calor de ella abrió sus soñolientos ojos y miro a su alrededor…

-que linda manera de despertar, viéndote - dijo el mirando la cara de Raven a pocos centímetros de la suya, ella desvió la mirada, el rojo tomo el color de sus mejillas nuevamente, pero el, haciendo caso omiso a ello simplemente aparto un mechón de cabello violeta que estorbaba en la vista de el hermoso rostro de la chica, ella cerro sus ojos al contacto y él acaricio su mejilla tiernamente colocando su mano finalmente en su barbilla y alzando un poco su rostro después se acerco, pero ella puso su dedo índice en su boca deteniéndolo.

-es un poco temprano para esto ¿no crees?- dijo ella con cierto tono de juego en su voz, Robin sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie, estiro una mano y ayudo a la chica, quien aun estaba en el suelo a hacerlo igualmente.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto el con una sonrisa, ella asintió y juntos fueron a la cocina.

-hola Raven¿como esta todo por ahí?- pregunto Cyborg sospechosamente.

-hola¿sospechas que paso algo malo?- respondió ella fastidiada

-¿segura que no ah pasado nada?-

-¿Por qué debería haber pasado algo?- comento ella, iba a hacer a Cyborg enfadar para que la dejara en paz

-no yo solo preguntaba¿y Robin?-

-¿Qué hay con el?- dijo ella burlonamente y no prestando mucha atención en la conversación.

-deja de contestar mis preguntas con mas preguntas- contesto el un poco irritado

-¿estoy contestando tus preguntas con más preguntas?-

-si, y me molesta, oye regresaremos hoy como a eso de las 6:30 esta bien-

-¿Por qué preguntas si esta bien?-

-¡RAVEN!-

-si, esta bien- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa después de haberlo echo enojar, era divertido.

-muy bien, oye, llevaremos pizza-

-si claro¿es todo?-

-uhhh… si, creo que es todo pero…-

-que bueno, ADIOS- dijo Raven interrumpiendo y cortando comunicación antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa sobre cierto tema. Miro el reloj que habían colocado en la cocina por iniciativa de Starfire, se leían las 11:15, '_falta mucho para las 6:30, **¡si, mas tiempo a solas con Robin, **eso seria correcto excepto por que salio hace como una hora para comprar refacciones para su motocicleta_'.

Raven suspiro y se dirigió al techo a meditar, levito justo en la orilla de la torre y trato de hacerlo, sin resultados, al fin se dio por vencido y solamente contemplo la vista. Sin darse cuenta perdida en sus pensamientos comenzó a relajarse, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las piernas cayendo del borde, el sonido de las olas chocando con las rocas de la orilla, el viento que se mecía alrededor acariciando su cabello, esta tan sumergida en la belleza del entorno que no noto a Robin, regresar a la torre, ni lo noto subiendo al techo, ni lo noto sentándose junto a ella, no lo noto hasta que sintió su calido abrazo…

-¿Robin? No me di cuenta de que habías regresado- dijo ella tranquilamente, y recargo su cabeza en su hombro y el, por su parte, también recargo su cabeza sobre la de la chica.

-¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?- dijo el acariciando tiernamente su cabello.

-llamo Cyborg, regresaran a las 6:30 y traerán pizza-

-rayos¿crees que sigan enojados?- dijo el con cierta preocupación, se alejo un poco de Raven, y ella extrañada lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿estas asustado chico maravilla?- pregunto por fin aun con su pequeña sonrisa.

-no, pero nadie sabe de lo que es capaz Cyborg cuando se trata de ti- concluyo él, mitad verdad, mitad mentira, en realidad si estaba un poco asustado pero no lo admitiría frente a ella nunca. Se volvió a acercar y la abrazo tiernamente una vez mas, y, una vez mas ella no se opuso, se quedaron así varios minutos, en total aunque confortante silencio, el cual fue roto por Robin.

-¿Qué dices, aun es muy temprano para esto?- pregunto Robin con tono seductivo.

Raven simplemente negó con la cabeza, y Robin procedió, besando su frente y bajando dejando una línea de besos por su cara. El comunicador de Raven sonó interrumpiendo una vez más:

-aquí Raven¿ahora que?- dijo con una voz y mirada que podrían matar.

-uhh, no nada importante, mal momento para llamar ¿verdad?- dijo asustado Chico Bestia desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿tu crees? Bueno en fin¿que sucede?- dijo Raven sarcásticamente, después continuo alejándose de Robin para disimular.

-uhh, llegaremos en unos cinco minutos- dijo el intentando mirar mas allá de Raven a ver si podía descifrar lo que estaban haciendo.

-muy bien, adiós- dijo ella cortantemente, después miro a su alrededor, Robin la miraba tranquilamente sonriendo ligeramente, causando una sonrisa contagiosa en cara de ella.

-nooo, espera… ¿de que ríes?- pregunto el con curiosidad…

-no es importante… adiós- y cerro rápidamente su comunicador, después se puso de pie y miro el cielo nuevamente, se hacia tarde, Robin se puso de pie igualmente y se acerco a ella, la dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, ella se quedo ahí congelada, pensaba en lo agradable que fue estar sola con Robin, y que después de esto le costaría mucho trabajo olvidarse de el… _'¿**porque quieres olvidarte de el,** si me apego mucho a el podrían usarlo como debilidad, **y eso es… malo**, exacto, no me sorprendería que pasara algo malo con ese sueño persiguiéndome…eso es…_' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del auto-T llegando a la torre, y bajo para recibirlos…

-ohhh amiga Raven, te extrañe tanto, y a ti también amigo Robin- dijo alegre Starfire, se acerco y les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno, Cyborg se acerco y extendió una mano para saludar a Raven, y una mirada para Robin, Chico Bestia ni siquiera se molesto en saludar a Robin pero abrazo a Raven…

Después de cenar se dirigieron a la sala a conversar un rato

- hay algo en el cuarto de evidencia que quería mostrarles, pero necesito ayuda para traerlo¿alguien se ofrece?- dijo Chico Bestia sospechosamente, ponían en practica el plan 1.

-yo no Bestita me da flojera ir hasta allá, y Starfire ya hizo mucho por hoy, déjala descansar- se apresuro a contestar Cyborg, Robin definitivamente estaba descartado por razones obvias, y eso solo dejaba a Raven.

-esta bien, yo iré- dijo ella aburridamente, Chico Bestia hizo una seña de victoria y jalo a Raven de la mano hasta el cuarto de evidencia. Al entrar Chico Bestia se puso a "buscar" algo por ahí mientras Raven lo miraba extrañada y de la nada la puerta se cerro rápidamente, dejándolos encerrados… y solos.

-ohh que mal, nos quedamos encerrados aquí, solos… ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Chico Bestia falsamente, era evidente que había memorizado esa frase, Raven lo miro y arqueo una ceja, el chico simplemente miro hacia otro lado disimuladamente..

-¿me dirás que planean o tendré que leer tu mente?- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-no planeamos nada, como dije, estamos encerrados, solos, y no podemos salir hasta que se den cuenta de que estamos encerrados, y no sirven los comunicadores, parece que hay una falla, así que no podemos salir- dijo delatadoramente Chico Bestia, Raven miro a su alrededor, había ya descubierto el plan, intentaban hacer que pasara "algo" entre Chico Bestia y ella '_**que ridículo, no podrán separarnos a Robin y a mi, que locura**, ahora como se supone que salga de aquí, **¿que no se supone que puedes atravesar paredes chica?**, en el blanco_'.

-tu no, pero yo si- dijo Raven con una sonrisa, hizo un portal en la pared y salio dejando encerrado a Chico Bestia…

-falle… ella escapo- dijo Chico Bestia derrotado

-aun falta Robin, seguro que el si caerá, mañana veremos- animo Cyborg y Starfire rió ligeramente.

Ya termino, tengo sueño, perdonen si estubo estupido este capitulo pero era necesario para darle forma a la historia si que… nimodo… dejen reviews porfa… me voy a dormir…

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente! Muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews jeje, me alegran shalalala, y hum, pues nada interesante hoy, una cosa, de las mas importantes, ustedes saben, una capitulo de esta historia tiene que tener esto… para ser un capitulo completo asi que aquí va… ahem ahem… Se aceptan criticas constructivas no cosas sin sentido y ademas esto es un ROBxRAE asi que no te gusta no lees, te gusta pues que mejor okas?

Sas pues con todo recordado y clarificado, comenzemos…

**Loneliness**

**El Sueño**

Por Blue Windy

Tres dias después por la mañana, como a las tres o las cuatro Raven despertó gritando, por ese sueño que nunca la dejaba tranquila, no importaba cuantas veces sucediera siempre se sentía igual.

Escucho fuertes golpes en su habitación, se levanto aun respirando pesadamente y abrió la puerta un poco, ahí estaba Robin asustado…

-te escuché gritar ¿estas bien?- pregunto el preocupado…

-sucedió de nuevo- dijo ella mientras miraba el suelo, luego se abrazo a si misma, Robin no comprendía lo que pasaba pero aun así sentía el deber de hacerla sentir mejor…

-¿Qué sucedió de nuevo?- pregunto el calladamente pero con una voz reconfortante, ella alzo su rostro y el pudo ver como lagrimas salían de sus cansados ojos, después se acerco y la abrazo tiernamente.

-tuve ese sueño…- respondió ella entre sollozos, mientras se refugiaba lo mejor que podía en los brazos del chico.

-¿podrías decirme de que trata?- pregunto el en su oído, ella se alzo un poco y negó con la cabeza, el la miro con ojos comprensivos, y ella aunque no podía verlos entendió.

-¿te molestaría venir conmigo al techo?- pregunto el feliz, y ella lo miro desconcertada, pero su sonrisa le dijo que seria algo bueno, así que asintió y regreso a su habitación por su capa, después salio y siguió a Robin al techo…

ooooooooo

-¡CHICO BESTIA, STARFIRE VENGAN RAPIDO!- grito Cyborg, y en segundos los dos titanes se encontraban en su compañía, ellos lo miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa aunque prácticamente estaban mas dormidos que despiertos, y Cyborg señalo el monitor de la cámara de seguridad instalada en el techo, y los otros dos miraron enojados las imágenes de Robin y Raven besándose apasionadamente.

-es hora de el plan 2-dijo Cyborg… los otros dos se miraron entre ellos y luego sonrieron…

oooooo

Horas después Raven se encontraba en el techo sentada junto al borde mirando el paisaje, era temprano por la mañana y el sol aun no salía, además de que todo estaba callado y podía pensar mejor, ella se debatía a si misma el si decirle a Robin que sus amigos tramaban algo contra ellos, por un lado seria lo mejor, así podría estar prevenido, pero por el otro se sentiría estúpida, después de todo ella confiaba en el… Por fin decidió quedarse callada, guardarlo para si misma y esperar lo mejor.

Mientras tanto Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia tenían otra conversación:

-¿viejo que querías que hiciera, que la atara a la pared o que? Aunque si quería se podía escapar también, no tenia mucha opción- se defendió Chico Bestia mientras retrocedía agitando los brazos.

-Si Chico Bestia te comprendemos, pero dime por favor amigo Cyborg ¿crees que este plan funcione?- dijo Starfire dudosa, se miro a si misma una vez mas, los chicos la habían llevado al salón de belleza, su rostro estaba retocado y lucia mas linda que nunca.

-Claro Star, Robin no sabrá que lo golpeo, o enamoro…- finalizo Cyborg, los demás se rieron y así concluyo su junta, salieron de la habitación, Starfire y Chico Bestia se prepararon para la segunda ronda…

Chico Bestia se dirigió al techo donde Raven se encontraba mirando el amanecer, la miro, los brillantes primeros rayos del sol la hacían lucir… hermosa… el sabia que al hacer esto solo la lastimaría pero el la quería, el quería estar con ella, ser la persona en la que pensara en todo momento y no permitiría que Robin se la quitara así que se armo de valor y se acerco.

-hola Raven jeje, buenos días¿como estas hoy?- pregunto animado.

-bien- respondió ella secamente.

-oye, yo quería disculparme por lo del cuarto de evidencia, se que no fue lo correcto y espero que me perdones… me sentí celoso pero debo dejarte ir si es lo que te hace feliz- dijo el con cierto tono de nostalgia.

Raven lo miro y le sonrió levemente, pero recordó que podía ser una trampa, aunque sus palabras se oían tan sinceras, que al final termino creyéndole.

-gracias Chico Bestia- respondió ella sinceramente, Chico Bestia extendió su mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y después… continuo con el plan…

-pero Raven¿me harías un favor, es solo para saber que se habría sentido si… tu… me abrazaras… ¿podrías hacerlo por favor?- dijo Chico Bestia apenado y esperanzado, Raven lo miro y pensó en su pregunta, bueno el era su amigo y lo único que quería era un abrazo, no significaba nada ¿o si, nah, era solo un abrazo y la dejaría en paz.

Raven asintió con la cabeza y Chico Bestia se acerco y la abrazo y cuando se iban a separar planto un beso en su mejilla muy, muy cerca de su boca, después se transformo en una mosca y huyo rápidamente, Raven se quedo ahí parada metiendo en su cabeza lo que acababa de suceder, la sacudió frenéticamente… '_**esto me huele a problemas**, estas paranoica, el solo quería un abrazo**, y un beso y a ti y separarlos y arruínalos y…** ¡ya basta! Esperemos que esto no cause problemas**, lo dudo mucho chica, lo dudo mucho…**_' penso Raven, despues bajo del techo y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿la conseguiste, la conseguiste?- pregunto Chico Bestia desesperado mientras saltaba para intentar ver sobre el hombro de Cyborg…

-así es, es una linda fotografía de ti, besando a Raven, que lindo es tener cámaras de seguridad¿no crees?- dijo Cyborg maliciosamente, y le paso la foto a Chico Bestia para que la viera, efectivamente era una foto, donde se veían a chico Bestia y a Raven besándose apasionadamente, y luego miro la primera foto donde solo se veía a Raven y Chico Bestia abrazándose y a este dando un ligero beso en la mejilla de la chica… y la de Robin y Raven en la mañana, Cyborg era definitivamente en as en el fotomontaje…

-wow, quedo tan real que casi puedo recordar este momento- dijo el mirando una vez mas la foto falsa.

-lo se, ahora lo que debemos hacer es darle la foto a Starfire y sacar a Raven de aquí unas horas y listo…- concluyo el mitad robot. Después Starfire se acerco y Cyborg le susurro lo que debía decir, como lo debía decir y otros muchos datos.

OOOOOO

-¡RAVEN! Hey Raven iremos al centro comercial¿vienes? Escuche que tendrán una rebaja de libros en esa librería que tanto te gusta- grito Cyborg, y Raven apareció rápidamente, ya todos estaban en el cuarto principal listos para irse, todos menos Robin, a quien aun no le hacían mucho caso, Raven se acerco y se despidió con una sonrisa y el respondió con una también, y así todos se fueron.

Subieron al auto-T y en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban a la entrada del enorme centro comercial, y Starfire se preparaba…

-Ohh amigos, me siento mal- exclamo ella, y Cyborg se acerco corriendo y la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-¿Star, estas bien?- pregunto él preocupado.

-no, creo que he contraído el… knarclog… debo dirigirme a nuestro hogar y prepara el remedio de inmediato antes de que sea muy tarde¿podrían disculparme por no hacerles compañía?- dijo ella, los demás la miraron preocupados y asintieron, después ella se elevo y voló rumbo a la torre. A Raven en ningún momento se le ocurrió que esto podría causar problemas mayores.

-¿Starfire que haces aquí?- pregunto Robin sorprendido desde la cocina cuando vio a Starfire entrar.

-Robin, lo siento mucho- dijo ella con tono triste, y se acerco mas a él.

-¿lo sientes por que?- dijo el chico confundido.

-por lo de Raven, en verdad me siento muy mal por ti- continuo ella fingiendo una voz quebrada.

-¡RAVEN, QUE LE PASO¿DONDE ESTA, ESTA BIEN, QUE PASO?- exploto Robin bombardeando a Starfire con un montón de preguntas a las cuales ella no hizo el menor caso, se centro en su actuación.

-¿quieres decir que no sabes lo de Raven y… Chico Bestia?- dijo ella mirando el antifaz, o los ojos escondidos del muchacho.

-uhhh¿Raven y Chico Bestia, que hay con ellos?- dijo el, aun mas confundido que antes.

-veras Robin, esta mañana Cyborg fue al cuarto de vigilancia y su atención fue atraída hacia la pantalla del techo, ahí estaban Raven y Chico Bestia, uhhh… ellos estaban… besándose- explico Starfire, Robin al escuchar esto se paralizo, trataba de comprender las palabras de la chica, luego la miro esperando escuchar que se trataba de una broma o algo, pero ella al ver su expresión, asintió confirmando sus palabras.

-y por si quieres estar mas seguro, tengo esta foto- termino Starfire triste, se acerco a Robin y le entrego la foto, el por su parte la miro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de rabia y tristeza a la vez, después con un gemido de rabia la hizo pedazos y miro a Starfire, quien lo miraba desde muy poca distancia y aun con expresión triste.

-n-n..n-n..n-o-o, puedo creerlo…- fueron las únicas palabras que fue capaz de pronunciar, después ella se acerco y lo abrazo, el correspondió a su abrazo, pero, muy en contra de su voluntad, Starfire se alzo y lo beso.

En ese momento Raven y los demás entraron a la torre y los vieron… el corazón de Raven se partió en dos, y Robin al darse cuanta de que Raven estaba ahí intento separase de Starfire sin éxito.

Miles de cosas se envolvieron en aura negra y explotaron… y lo único que Raven pudo escuchar antes de teletransportarse de ahí fueron las palabras de Robin:

-¡_Raven no, te amo_-…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Aclaraciones:

Robin no estaba al tanto de lo del cuarto de evidencia y seguía creyendo que Starfire ya había aceptado que había algo entre él y Raven, por eso se lo trago tan fácil, además la foto era muy convincente…

faaaaa, me canse de escribir este capitulo, jeje, wow, me quedo muy dramático esto… hum, que opinan?... jeje ni yo se que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, se reconciliaran o todo a la basura? Como buena y copiada historia de amor se reconciliaran pero no se hasta cuando así que esperence sas?

Pero no se preocupen lectores, esto es, fue y seguirá siendo un ROBxRAE! Arriba ROBxRAE!

Ahora ustedes ya saben lo que se debe hacer… y si no… les recuerdo **¡manden reviews! **Jaja gracias a todos lo que leyeron y a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí, me siento tan feliz! Bueno ya los dejo por que tengo tarea que hacer…

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸Blue Windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos muchas disculpas por no haber puesto el capitulo en siglos pero es que estaba en exámenes y tengo muchos proyectos, de echo se supone que en estos momentos tendría que estar haciendo un proyecto de matemáticas, wow lo que tengo que hacer para salvarme de el, aunque en realidad no me estoy salvando solo lo estoy retrasando para después tener que hacerlo a las 3 de la mañana jaja... pero ustedes quieren su capitulo no? ni modo maestro la gente manda!

Bien suficiente de mi vida, ahora vamos a la historia...

recuerden que: se aceptan criticas constructiva, no cosas sin sentido, ademas esto es un ROBxRAE asi que pobre pequeño si no estas de acuerdo...

**loneliness**

**El sueño**

Por Blue Windy

Robin se encontraba sentado en el sofá aun confundido por lo sucedido, no sabia por que, pero se sentía culpable... aunque, pensándolo bien, ella también lo había traicionado... no como podia pensar asi, ella...

-Robin no se por que te sientes tan mal¿que no fue ella quien te hizo lo mismo primero?- dijo Starfire tratando de sonar convincente, Robin la miro, se puso de pie y su fue a su habitación, ya bastante tenia con su propia mente para que además Starfire también le recordara. Pero no fue ahi como era su plan inicial se quedo en el pasillo, detrás de la puerta, se recargo contra la pared y se dejo caer, con mirada perdida, recordando una y otra vez...

Raven apareció en su habitación después de haber visto la pequeña escenita de Starfire, se arrojo sobre su cama e hizo lo mejor que pudo para retener las lagrimas, pero ellas ganaban la batalla '_**como se atreve, después de todo lo nuestro se va con ella, Cyborg tenia razón, debiste separarte de el cuando pudiste chica! **Déjame en paz, no puede ser, debí advertirle de que tramaban algo, pero no lo hice y mira lo que paso_', al final se dejo vencer y comenzó a llorar, todas sus cosas comenzaron a volar y estrellarse por ahí, y Robin desde su ubicación en el pasillo podía oír los estallidos, haciéndolo sentir aun peor, pero lo que escucho después acabo con el por completo...

-amigo Cyborg, no comprendo porque Robin no se encuentra conmigo en este instante, tu dijiste que me amaría después de esto y no parece amarme, mas bien parece que me... odia...- dijo Starfire un poco triste, Robin alzo la cabeza al escuchar esto, pero se mantuvo en silencio y agudizo su oído para escuchar mejor.

-no te preocupes Star ya vendrá, dale tiempo para que supere lo de Raven, de verdad no creí que fuera a tragárselo tan fácil, me sorprendí- dijo el mitad robot, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Starfire para hacerla sentir mejor.

-claro viejo, es que la foto se veía muy real, hasta yo me la creí, pero pobre Raven, me siento terrible- dijo Chico Bestia tristemente desde la barra de la cocina estaba recostado sobre su brazo y jugaba con un tenedor, Cyborg lo miro y asintió tristemente.

-malditos- murmuro Robin desde el pasillo, todo tenia sentido ahora, Raven no había besado a Chico Bestia, aunque el si había besado a Starfire, pero quizás si le explicaba a Raven todo lo entendería, aun podía escuchar los objetos rompiéndose, y se apresuro a llegar, toco en la puerta pero no contesto nadie, así que la forzó, al entrarvio a la chicaen una esquina, con los ojos fuertemente cerradosy delgadas líneas de lagrimas resbalaban desde ellos, trataba de resguardarse de el desorden que sus poderes estaban causando, Robin corrió a su lado y trato de ayudarla pero ella, al abrir sus ojos y ver al chico, al traidor, perdió todo control que pudo haberle quedado, y sabia que si no salía de ahí pronto causaría un grave daño...

Se desapareció usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, dejando al confundido y triste Robin solo en la completamente destrozada habitación.

-¡NOOOOO! RAVEN- grito el desplomándose sobre sus rodillas, y recordando que sus amigos habían tramado todo esto, así que su mirada se lleno de odio y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban. Los vio en la cocina, Chico Bestia y Starfire un poco cabizbajos y Cyborg muy normal, ellos aun no habían notado su presencia, y el trato de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, reunió todo el coraje que pudo y por fin pudo pronunciar…

-¿por que?- su voz se oía quebradiza y llena de enojo a la vez, apretó fuertemente sus manos al escuchar la vaga respuesta de Cyborg.

-¿esta todo bien Robin?-

-NO, NO ESTA BIEN, QUIERO SABER ¿POR QUE?- grito el levantando la mirada claramente mostrando su rostro enojado, Starfire y Chico Bestia retrocedieron asustados y Cyborg bajo la mirada.

-no lo se-

-¿por que?- repitió Robin en un murmullo para el mismo…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

-¿porque?- dijo Raven alzando la mirada desde el bosque al cual se habia ido, lo peor ya había pasado y ahora solo el remordimiento estaba ahí, sus ojos rojos e hinchados miraron al cielo, estaba dispuesta a irse ya, y lo hubiera echo, excepto por una sombra que se movió detrás de ella, la chica volteo asustada y al no ver a nadie comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, podía sentir su presencia pero no veía a la extraña persona en ningún lugar, se preparo para luchar en caso de ser atacada,aunque al ver que nada sucedía se elevo lentamente sobre el piso, pero cuando se dio la vuelta una figura la detuvo y cayo pesadamente al suelo, trato de escapar, sin resultados.

-déjame ir¿quien eres?- se giro y miro con horror

-no…- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente por una sustancia que la figura le dio a oler.

Despertó mas tarde, en un cuarto oscuro, lo que le molestaba no era la oscuridad, después de todo ella había vivido mucho tiempo en ella, era que estaba completamente sola, en un lugar extraño, aunque muy, muy grande, miro a su alrededor, no se veían los bordes y se pregunto que tan grande seria… recordó lo que había pasado y decidió llamar a sus amigos para que pedir ayuda, pero no encontró su comunicador en ningún lugar, el miedo la invadió

Estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, sin poder avisar a sus amigos, con un maniaco que solo Dios sabe que le iba a hacer... de repente la golpeo, todo esto era como… el sueño…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

aclaraciones: la golpeo el recuerdo, no el extraño sujeto, (solo por si habia confusiones xD)

Chaleeeee, que cortito quedo, paff, pero es que si escribía mas no tendría tanto suspenso, jejeje los dejo en lo interesante, a que no adivinan que pasara después!

Bueno tal vez si, es un poco obvio…

Ya se que en esto no hubo mucho romance ni nada pero lo habrá, no se preocupen

Y una vez mas perdoooon, lo lamento de verdad, ahora si tratare de hacerlo mas pronto, pero…uh…uh… la culpa es de la escuela!

Bueno me voy a terminar la cosa esa de matemáticas…

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


	6. Chapter 6

Jaja holas gente! Me enerva la escuela! También me enerva la tarea, desgraciada tarea, … o no?

Aquí estoy de nuevo después de meses de desaparición xD y debo decir que uhh, no, no tengo nada que decir…solo… que este es ultimo capitulo de la historia… hay varias razones, pero la principal es que ya se había acabado contexto entretenido y que pues… aurita les digo aya abajo sale vale?

Se aceptan criticas constructivas no cosas sin sentido además esto es un ROBxRAE así si te enervan ellos pobre de ti, y si no, que paike!

Enervar es la palabra de de la semana, así que trato de usarla lo mas posible!

Bueno ya suficiente…

No se que me pico hoy… ya veran por las barbaries que escrbi, paff me doy miedo a mi misma…

**

* * *

Loneliness **

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause i dont think that they'd understand when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…._

**

* * *

El sueño **

Por: Blue Windy

Raven cerró sus ojos, y trato de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente¿acaso todo lo que pasaba tenia algo que ver con el sueño o tan solo era mera coincidencia?

Si era el sueño, entonces…

-¡ROBIN NOOOO!- grito ella, ahora llena de desesperación, abrió sus ojos de nuevo, trato de ver, pero solo había oscuridad a su alrededor, se sintió cayendo al vacío, su mente quedo en blanco _'¿que voy a hacer ahora? **Primero averiguar una salida**_' se elevo en el aire dispuesta buscar una, sin resultado alguno…

-Tranquila niña, no crees que si tuviera pensado hacerte algo ya lo habría hecho mientras dormías- dijo la voz de aquel ser que la había capturado anteriormente.

Sus palabras ciertamente tenían sentido pero no del todo.

-entonces ¿para que me quieres?- dijo Raven atropelladamente, sus palabras llenas de furia y nervios al mismo tiempo, intentando divisar de donde venia la voz de…

-oh yo en realidad no te quiero, digamos que solo soy un medio- continuo la voz ahora con tono de juego dejando escapar una pequeña risa al final helando la sangre de Raven.

-¿un medio de que?- dijo temiendo lo peor, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ya lo sabia, y no cabía la menor duda de que todo esto era… su sueño… queria deshacerse de Robin! y queria que lo hiciera ella!

-vamos, no puedes decirme que no lo sabes, por que sin duda estarías mintiendo… pero si eso quieres…- dijo la voz juguetona y misteriosamente…

-¡muéstrate!- grito la chica de violáceo cabello ahora molesta, una sombra comenzó a verse a lo lejos, el destello de su maliciosa sonrisa podía apreciarse con precisión, una capa ondeando detrás de si, las manos cerradas fuertemente, los ojos no podían verse, pero era muy obvio que se trataba de una figura masculina,con paso firme, la chica se arrepintió de haber pedido su presencia y retrocedió varios pasos, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr desesperadamente.

-no querías que me mostrara? Que indecisa bueno tenemos que arreglar eso- se desvaneció en el aire y reapareció frente a la muchacha que cayo de espaldas.

-no puedes escapar de mi Raven- dijo el hombre, con otra voz que no era la misma que anteriormente había producido, estaba poseído o algo así.

-y ahora que quieres de mi! Déjame en paz, ya no te sirvo de nada!- le grito golpeando el suelo con el puño y con voz quebrada. El hombre soltó una risa burlona –pues veras, me quitaste lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado! Y eso mi querida…. No te lo perdonare jamás- hizo una pausa se inclino y la alzo tomándola por el cuello –estoy aquí por venganza, necesito sangre!- Raven se quedo petrificada, al parecer su teoria no era correcta... su propio padre la mataría! Pero debió suponerlo, después de todo no le tenia ni el mas mínimo cariño, era solo un estúpido instrumento que al ser fallido ya no tenia ningún uso ni virtud.

Debía morir.

-pa…pa…padre déjame ir!- se esforzó en decir pues su garganta estaba siendo estrujada. El hombre solamente rió. –claro que te iras… pero te iras muerta, querida- dijo y la azoto contra el suelo haciéndose moretones y sacándole el aire por unos momentos…

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸0¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Robin no recordaba en que momento se había puesto de pie y había salido de la torre, no recordaba en que momento se subió a su motocicleta y manejo a la ciudad, estaba tan embriagado por los recuerdos que no se dio ni cuenta de a donde iba, a buscarla estaba claro, pero a donde es que debía ir?

Había millones de lugares en la cuidad donde ella pudo haberse escondido…

'Centro comercial? Mucha gente' razonó.

'café al que siempre asiste? La conocen ahí, no permitiria de ninguna manera que la vieran llorando ahi… entonces debe ser un lugar vació y alejado de la ciudad.' Razono Robin, sus ojos se alzaron y divisaron el bosque.

-uh-hu!- exclamo y se puso en marcha.

-ahhh- se quejo la bruja de violáceo cabello al estrellarse contra la pared con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su progenitor le había propinado tal patada monumental que le sorprendió que nada se hubiera roto. No podía pelear contra el, estaba demasiado confundida para usar sus poderes, y en comparación al cuerpo que estaba ocupando su padre, era muy débil. Le quedaba esperar por un milagro que la sacara de ahí. Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y cruzaron su rostro amoratado.

-que, te rindes tan fácil?- rió Trigon acercándose lentamente y sorprendentemente le ofreció la mano a su hija, quien la miro con repulsión y se quedo tirada en el suelo.

-pero que descortesía, tendré que enseñarte modales!- profirió algo así como un bufido y se coloco en cuclillas frente a ella –después de todo, tu madre no te enseño nada _útil_… oh bueno- y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara.

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸0¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Robin bajo de su vehículo y se interno en el bosque, después de unos diez minutos de caminata llego al lugar donde probablemente Raven había estado, al menos eso parecía a juzgar por los árboles arrancados y las plantas destruidas, pero ya no estaba ahí, tendría que buscarla en otro lado. Gruño frustrado, había perdido veinte minutos valiosos! Y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un destello atrajo su atención. Se acerco a un árbol destrozado y vio una 'S' de metal clavada y el siguiente mensaje en un arrugado papel:

"ya sabes donde"

Robin frunció el ceño lleno de rabia y echo a correr en dirección contraria, salio del bosque, se trepo de nuevo a su motocicleta y se dirigió a los suburbios de la ciudad, en donde solo _una rata_ podía vivir, solo una…

-nah, no es divertido si solo te tiras y esperas a que te mate niña… te parece si terminamos tu tortura mañana?- se burlo el captor de Raven pateándola por ultima vez y alejándose dejándola malherida, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un bonito nudo imposible de deshacer y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, cerró los ojos y esperó… el dolor le sobraba y se derramaba al igual que la sangre de su rota y desfigurada nariz… si no estuviera tan confundida podría curarse a si misma.

Ayudaría quedarse dormida…_ y le haría mucho bien no volver a despertar._

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸0¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

-bueno, bueno, bueno- dijo irritada la voz _normal_ del sujeto –veo que no has terminado con la niña hoy, pero sabes que, no pienso prestarte mi cuerpo cada que se te antoje- le advirtió mirando al pequeño bulto en la silla.

-tu no opinas aquí Wilson, yo soy el que decide cuando termina, o acaso olvidas que yo tengo bajo mi poder a lo que por tanto tiempo has llorado… No querrás perderlo de nuevo ahora que casi puedes sentirlo, cierto?- amenazo Trigon burlón, el hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miro con odio mas no muy convencido. El demonio lo noto y con un destello de su cuatro ojos rojos hizo aparecer un cuerpo de un pequeño niño rubio sobre el frió suelo.

-Joseph!- grito el hombre lanzándose sobre el cuerpo, este abrió los ojos confundido.

-papa? Donde estoy, que es…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar se evaporo con los ojitos llenos de miedo.

- esta bien- se dio por vencida con la voz quebrada y Trigon no pudo más que reír con su victoria.

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸0¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

-secuestrada en un momento de debilidad… demasiado bajo incluso para él- refunfuñaba Robin mientras iba a toda velocidad por la calle, la lagrimas de rabia se secaban de tan rápido que iba y todo a su alrededor eran borrosas manchas de diferentes colores, predominando el gris.

El asqueroso olor a rancio le inundo los pulmones y supo que estaba ya muy cerca. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un edificio destartalado, daba la impresión de que nadie vivía ahí, aunque Robin sabia perfectamente la verdad que ocultaba ese lugar. Estro por una de las ventanas rotas sin hacer ruido y se escabullo por la oscuridad hasta la sala principal, ahí estaba la puerta que guiaba a millones de otras puertas, ahora solo tenia que encontrar cual era la que daba al cuarto enorme donde _él_ siempre solía torturarlo cuando estuvo cautivo ahí.

Abrió la puerta con tanta facilidad que incluso le asusto, debía de ser una trampa, pero no se rendiría, tenia que encontrarla! Tenia que hacerlo, quien sabe que cosas le estaría haciendo a _su_ novia. Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Con las manos temblorosas se encamino por el pasillo contemplando todas aquellas puertas y lo invadió un sentimiento de vació inmenso, y creyó que si la encontraba antes de que algo terrible pasara seria de verdad un verdadero milagro.

-Raven- la chica gimió de dolor al ser movida –despierta no tengo mucho tiempo- persistió ahora moviéndola con un poco mas de fuerza.

-que demonios quieres ahora?- dijo con dificultad, le costaba trabajo incluso respirar.

-esto no es lo que parece… ayúdame… tengo un plan!- los ojos de Raven finalmente se abrieron y lo miro incrédula.-porque deberia creer que tratas de ayudarme?- le dijo enojada, pues en primer lugar era su culpa que ella estubiera ahí atrapada.

- a mi tampoco me agrada, y no dejara de molestarme y aparecerse cada cinco minutos hasta que nos deshagamos de él... no lo soporto!- le explico limpiando un poco la sangre de su cara.

-Robin vendrá… estoy seguro- dijo ayudándola a sentarse, estaba comportándose tan _anti-él_ que daba miedo. –como lo sabes? El no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde había ido- replico sin esperanzas la joven mujer.

-lo subestimas niña, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber de lo que es capaz- la reprendió –ahora… esto es lo que debemos hacer si quieres que esto funcione…- se acerco y le murmuro su plan, parecía loco, pero algo le decía que funcionaria. Sin una palabra mas Slade se levanto y se fue dejándola meditar para recuperarse un poco...

* * *

Si, ya me habia cansado de mantener en el anonimato al personaje misterioso, aunque era mas que obvio quien era… apoko no? Y me debati mucho entre si ponerlo a él o a alguien mas, pero era perfecto para lo que tengo planeado asi que yay! 

Ahahaha, tal parece que mentí…. Este no es el ultimo capitulo… pero es de los finales! Yay!

Si tienen un segundo, sigan leyendo, si no pues graciias por leer, me siento muy feliz, porfa déjenme un comentario y se los agradeceré de por vida xD.

Sobre lo que decía en las notas iniciales… Si, eh, me apena decir esto pero… parece que mi mona obsesión con este maravilloso programa ha dejado de funcionar, por lo que otra cosa esta robándose su lugar… y pues mi musa para los fanfics de este TT se muere u.u

Así que probablemente este será mi ultimo trabajo, antes de partir a otra seccion, o depende… chance y si me esmero termino el otro fic, lo que dudo pero pues lo intentare…

Vamos no me maten! Eso suele pasar!

Nunca los olvidare, me encariñe con todos! Me siento traidora… oh bueno, besos y buenos deseos!

_'se protege con las manos de los tomatazos y lechugazos'_ bueno ya los veré pronto…

inof con tanto pointless chachalaqueo, me voy, partiré al mas aya!

babaii

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!

PD: ahora si no tardare mas de tres meses en poner el siguiente capitulo! me dio una onda de actualizazion asi que la aprovechare!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola… creo que me pase… bueno, los quiero! No creo que una disculpa sea conveniente, aunque… **perdónenme por favor**! (llora descontroladamente) … les traje pay de queso que hornee ayer, esta weno… en señal de reconciliación con todos ustedes maravillosos lectores… ')

Bleh, soy un desastre… pero ya ekiz, no los aburro aki, mejor aiia abajo xD…

Gu gu, se aceptan criticas constructivas no cosas sin sentido, además esto es un RobXrae, si los desprecias con toda tu alma, lamento decirte que ya se infecto y que tendrás que vendérsela a alguien…

Graciiaaaz!

**

* * *

Loneliness**

**El sueño**

Por: Blue Windy

Una puerta, otra, otra, otra… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había abierto y el nudo que le oprimía el pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande y apretado, estaba al borde de un colapso, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. Lo que mas nervioso le ponía era que no escuchaba nada, ni señales de batalla, ni gritos desgarradores… nada.

-dios mío, Raven¿dónde estas?- dijo con un pesar irreconocible en su voz, y recordó la primera vez que la había besado, se sintió en las nubes y aunque al principio le había parecido precipitado y que estaba arriesgando muchísimo, cuando ella le respondió, todas sus dudas se fueron, y él se sumió en la mas completa y pura felicidad.

No sabia si la palabra correcta era amor… pero definitivamente había algo muy parecido, algo casi igual.

Se le lleno el alma de rencor al recordar, también, como sus amigos los habían traicionado, por así decirlo, por haberse puesto en su contra, en especial Cyborg. Ese no era un comportamiento normal, y a menos que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Raven (lo cual era ridículo) o que fuera demasiado egoísta, no había motivos que él conociera para que se comportara así.

Había gato encerrado.

Estaba a punto de abrir otra puerta, detrás de la cual, sospechaba, tampoco había nada mas que una desgastada y maloliente bodega, cuando escucho un sonido al fondo, no era fuerte ni mucho menos, pero era una clara señal de que había alguien ahí. Se apresuro corriendo hacia aquel punto y el sonido se repitió, esta vez más fuerte. Un metal chocando contra otro, sin duda. Se paró frente a la puerta de la cual provenían aquellos ruidos y la abrió de una patada, se le rompió el alma al ver lo que había dentro.

Raven alzo la vista, veía una forma borrosa. La reconoció de inmediato: verde, amarillo y rojo combinados en esa manera, solo podía ser él.

-Robin- escucho su propia voz débil y apagada y se asustó, intento enfocar la mirada, en vano. Él corrió a su lado, se arrodillo y la abrazo con delicadeza.

-te sacare de aquí- la levanto con cuidado y se dispuso a marcharse cuando una voz fría le hizo detenerse.

–no esperaba compañía para hoy- las facciones de Robin se llenaron de odio y murmuró un nombre.

-bueno, bueno… ¿ni siquiera saludaras?- se burlo Slade con una media sonrisa detrás de la mascara, Raven intento de alguna manera detener a Robin de hacer algo precipitado, pero él ya la estaba colocando en el suelo. Se giro y miro con odio por detrás de su mascara al protagonista de sus mas temibles pesadillas. Pero ocurrió algo muy extraño, pues en ese momento Slade comenzó a cerrar el ojo con fuerza y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, inclinándose un poco y gimiendo por lo bajo. La siguiente voz que escucho hizo que se le terminara por congelar la sangre.

-vaya, vaya- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él –tal parece que mi… _hija_… tiene guardia personal… impresionante- hizo una pausa fijo la mirada en la joven mujer que yacía en el suelo, apenas despierta –¿como alguien tan insignificante e inútil puede conseguir algo así?

La sangre del muchacho maravilla comenzó a descongelarse con cada palabra, sentía sus músculos arder ligeramente.

-Trigon- murmuro poniéndose delante de Raven intentando protegerla, Slade abrió su ojo sorprendido reconociendo al muchacho. –así que… Robin… tu cooperaste en arruinar mis planes la última vez… creo que tendrás el mismo final que mi hija- y rió con voz atronadora y cargada de maldad. Tan rápido como comenzó se detuvo y fijo la mirada en Robin que retrocedía lentamente, planeando algo.

'_Robin, escúchame_…' una voz en la mente del muchacho lo hizo detenerse… miró de reojo a Raven '_no¡no seas tan obvio!_ _Escúchame, necesito que me ayudes…_' él asintió sin apartar la mirada de Slade que lo miraba como sospechando algo. '_¿que quieres que haga?_' le preguntó mentalmente a la chica, aunque no estaba seguro de si ella podía oirle.

'_tu calma, yo me encargo de todo… solo… acércate lo suficiente para que pueda tocarte'_

-¿que quieres de nosotros¡ya no puedes hacer nada para recuperar tu poder!- gritó Robin obteniendo total atención de Trigon, él hizo una media sonrisa.

-_Vendetta_… y solo era contra ella pero si quieres sumarte… no me afecta- dio un paso, Robin retrocedió, con dos intenciones en mente: proteger a lo que mas quería en el mundo y ayudarla a la vez. Sintió una mano fría aferrarse a la suya, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Raven pronunció unas palabras por lo bajo, nadie pudo escucharla, pero unos segundos después una pequeña luz azul la envolvía y Robin se sentía cada vez mas débil, sus rodillas flaquearon y comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

-lo siento Robin…- dijo con nostalgia la joven, poniéndose de pie, curada y renovada, el muchacho se derrumbó en el suelo con ojos asustados. Raven lo miró ydespues observo con ojos llenos de odio a su padre, en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

–tonta, tonta chiquilla… no puedes hacer nada querida, date por vencido, suplica por tu vida y quizá lo reconsidere- le ofreció con voz calma.

-no…- la mujer cerró los ojos y desapareció, llevándose a Robin juntó con ella. Reapareció en un cuarto inmenso, lleno de oscuridad, se desvaneció por unos momentos.

-Raven… que esta pasando… ¿que hacemos aquí?-

- ¿_que hacemos aquí? _Buena pregunta… creo que huyendo ¿no te parece?- le sonrió ligeramente y Robin se preguntó como hacia para estar tan calmada en un momento como ese. Pero la expresión calma de Raven cambio a una de miedo…

-_dèja vú_-dijo Raven lentamente.

-¿que quieren ese par de locos?- inquirió el joven maravilla intentando ponerse en pie -no comprendo.

-¿sabes lo que es una trampa?-

-obviamente lo se-

-Robin… no se lo que pasara… tengo miedo- suspiro Raven, girándose y dándole la cara al muchacho –no se si funcionara.

_-no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, te amo- _le aseguro él, arrastrándose un poco. Raven cerró los ojos, quería abrazarle… decirle tantas cosas, pero no era el momento, lo sabia. A pesar de todo, esa maldita sensación no la dejaba respirar, se encontró sollozando, con Robin preocupado y asustado en el suelo.

_-yo te necesito, te…- _Pero un fuerte sonido en la puerta interrumpió su confesión. Humo, rocas y acero volaron en todas direcciones, la bruja convoco un escudo que protegió a ambos titanes. Por entre el humo divisaron una silueta oscura. Raven libero el aire que ni siquiera sabia tenia contenido.

-me…- volteo a mirar a su compañero – ¿me perdonaras algún día por lo que estoy a punto de hacer?

_-¡RAVEN! No, detente!- _pero era tarde energía negra broto de las blancas manos de Raven, rodeo a Robin y él desapareció. ¿A donde lo había mandado? Solo el cielo lo sabía. Se veian tan demacrado el pobre, tal vez le habia robado mas energia r vida de lo que se suponia.

-¡Querida! Cuanta maldad…- voz con falsa sorpresa de su padre –siempre supe que algo tenias de mi.

Raven hizo una mueca de asco¿parecerse a él? NUNCA.

–bueno… padre… no deseo interferir con tus planes, hazlo ya de una maldita vez- le gritó. Bajó todas sus defensas, quedando como una simple mortal a la merced de Trigon, él sonrió y se acercó, tomo los frágiles brazos de la chica entre sus manos y apretó con fuerza, dos cristalinas lágrimas manchadas de negro salieron de sus ojos, los cerró y al volver a abrirlos, estos se habían vuelto color azul brillante.

Profirió un grito desgarrador. Trigon retrocedió con las manos en los oídos y le azotó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se retorció en el suelo… sintió que el dominio sobre ese cuerpo desaparecía.

Raven corrió. Corrió y desapareció. Reapareció donde creyó había dejado a Robin.

_-¿Robin? ROBIN- _mas no obtuvo respuesta… comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, le invadió aquella sensación que siempre tenia en su extraño sueño, pero ya no estaba asustada… el sueño estaba fragmentado, y hasta entonces no había pasado nada, pero algo pasaría. Estaba segura.

Según Slade, él les daría tiempo… lo haría porque estaba cansado de la arrogancia de aquel demonio, de que lo chantajeara con el alma de su propio hijo... Aun si le costara la vida, pues ya estaba cansado de cerrar los ojos y ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del niño. Por un momento Slade le pareció humano y no solo un maniaco psicópata.

Raven salio de ese cuarto donde obviamente Robin no estaba y fue a otro.

-_hola Raven, te diviertes, mira lo que has hecho, ya destruiste hasta a tu mejor amigo, te has quedado sola- _

Allí, en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de la persona a la que más amaba… del chico que le robaba la respiración, por más cliché que sonara. Maltratado e inconsciente, sabia que no debía de haberlo dejado solo, estaba tan débil… la incertidumbre le llego de golpe._ 'ya destruiste hasta a tu mejor amigo' _eso significaba que él lo había… lo había… matado.

No…

... Significaba que ella misma lo había echo...

Sus pensamientos se proyectaron en profundo odio…

ODIO  
ODIO  
Tanto maldito odio.

Quería explotarlo todo… -¡DEJAME EN PAZ!... ¡VETE YA!- gritó, la energía comenzó a fluir de su cuerpo en rayos que cortaban el viento a su paso, no le importo en ese momento atravesar el cuerpo de Slade, aunque no estaba segura si eso sucedía o no. Estaba perdiendo el control.

_- si me voy estarás SOLA otra vez, como siempre, todos te desprecian, todos te juzgan por lo que eres, tu eres como yo, un demonio, se como te sientes… - _

Las palabras de su padre tenían sentido, estaría sola sin él. Con Robin… _muerto… _y los otros titanes en contra suya. Por supuesto que estaba sola. Completamente abandonada.

…SOLA SOLA SOLA SOLA SOLA SOLA SOLA…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si antes había perdido algo su auto-dominio, ahora había desparecido por completo, poniendo el peligro la vida de miles. Corrió, aun derramando fuertes olas negras a su alrededor. Tomo a Robin entre sus brazos.

Trigon, en el cuerpo de Slade le agarró la muñeca, sus poderes se desvanecieron casi por completo. – ¡no!- suspiro con urgencia la joven mujer.

En un increíble momento de debilidad Trigon comenzó a alejarse, con expresión ilegible, se llevo las manos a la cabeza por tercera vez, esta vez grito con más fuerza que antes, se golpeo y gimió como si le estuvieran aplicando una terrible tortura.

-muchacha estúpida, sal de aquí¡haz lo que te dije!- era la voz de Slade, no la de su maligno padre. Ella asintió, con más lagrimas bañadas de negro resbalando libres de sus ojos azules. Se concentro más, la energía fluyo con más libertad que nunca y ella se sintió completamente libre, sin peligro, con toda la posibilidad de liberar todo ese poder que por años se acumulo dentro de ella.

Los rayos atravesaron el cuerpo del hombre que por tanto tiempo había sido su enemigo.

Y vio como por magia como dos destellos se encontraban en una danza mágica. Padre e hijo. Y creyó ver alejado de ellos a un tercero…

Robin…

Laculpa y la tristezahicieron su trabajo final. Escucho el grito potente de la voz de su padre y los cimientos del edificio cediendo. Desaprecio con la última energía que pudo conjurar. Llevando consigo el cuerpo de su amado.

Abrió los ojos en la torre de los titanes y se desmayo momentos después.

* * *

Y todos seremos felices y bailaremos hasta que se nos caigan los pies! Yupi! Giro radical de mil ochomil grados!

Iia vine! Iia Sali de la escuela! Iia estoii de vacaciones y iia sirve bn mi compu! Yupi! Estoii hiperactiva justo ahora, bah, tengo problemas…

Así que, una mentira mas, no es el ultimo capitulo, y dudo mucho que el próximo lo sea, por el simple hecho de que como que me pico algo venenoso… hehe… este… si…

Ahora, este capitulo fue cortado en dos, no podía aplicarme a escribir seriamente y comenzaba a poner cosas tontas, y nosotros no queremos eso, no, no. Así que lo corte en alguna parte interesante y mañana que este mas saludable mentalmente, (y descansada porque si no me equivoco ahoraes... la 1.16 de la mañana)tratare y acabare el siguiente capitulo, aunque tenga que golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, palabra de exploradora…

Preguntas, alguien? Cualquier duda pregunten, ya se que puse muchas cosas locas aquí, suspiros.

Bueno, gracias una vez mas, puedes irte y ser feliz, si por el camino ves una lombriz comiéndose una codorniz, vas por buen camino. xD

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!

PD: Cielos, que ha pasado con las historias de Robin y Raven! Tan solo me ausento por unos cuantos meses y ya nadie escribe sobre ellos! NOOO! Hehehe, animo gente! ;D


End file.
